Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
* Per ce nos presenta la alfabeta cirilica como ofisial per elefen? Un lingua aidante con du alfabetas no aida multe se aprendores! Serta, es bon ce nos defini sistemes de rescrive elefen en otra alfabetas per evita un caos de otra atentas noncoerente. Ma per ce la alfabeta cirilica apare en la gramatica ofisial, cuando tota testos de elefen usa la alfabeta roman? Simon **esta ia es un parte de lfn de la comensa. la alfabeta cirilica es la alfabeta du plu comun en la mundo. par inclui el en la presenta ofisial de lfn, nos coraji los ci es plu familial con la alfabeta cirilica e simpli la usa de la lingua per los. **Ma esce nos no risca ance confusa los ci no conose acel alfabeta? Si un aprendor rusce scrive a un aprendor franses en leteras cirilica, la franses no va comprende. Esta pare bizara en un lingua aidante, e pote an gida a un judi ce elefen es asurda e sin valua. Cuanto persones ia refusa esperanto cuando los ia descovre ce el conteni leteras strana como Ĉ e Ĵ? Simon **ma en lfn, la du alfabetas es usada separa. ***Si, ma acel no cambia me razona. Simon **ance, aprende un otra alfabeta simple e paralel es multe plu fasil ce aprende un otra lingua. me pensa ce 20 minutes sufisi! ***Cisa per tu e me, ma no per multe persones. Me madre es un bon esemplo: el es multe capas de linguas, ma el no pote aprende otra alfabetas. Se memoria vidal no es forte. Ante dudes anios, el ia visita Elas per du semanas, e ia atenta aprende la alfabeta elinica, tota sin susede. Simon **e me pensa ce multe persones ta gusta la esiste de un otra alfabeta. ***Me no comprende esta. Es como dise "multe persones gusta la esiste de cuatro linguas aidante". Ma cisa me reata es nonormal. Simon **ma la razona plu importante es atrae persones ce usa la alfabeta cirilica a lfn. asta oji, nos no ia susede en esta taxe :-( ***Cisa esta es car nos scrive nos testos e conversas sola en la alfabeta roman? Si me no conose esta alfabeta, me pote apena aprende la lingua. Si tu desira prepara un varia cirilica de tota nos testos, e manteni el tra la cambias, me loda tu! Persones aprende elefen per comunica con otra parlores. Si tota parlores usa ja la alfabeta roman, la aprendores cirilica va scrive ance en leteras roman. La alfabeta roman es ja bon conoseda tra la mundo, car el apare en nomes e sloganes e anunsias. E tu mesma ia dise ce 20 minutes sufisi per aprende el, si on conose ja la cirilica... Vera, tu ia susede plu convinse me ce me es coreta :-) Simon ****Me no comprende esta discute. La usores de cirilica conose e usa la alfabeta roman (engles/esperanto). Los an scrive la parolas nonpropre en roman entre la parolas en cirilica... Un lingua internasional nesesa es scriveda en roman, ma la cirilica es usos per aprende elefen ante pasa a la alfabeta roman... A plu, no debe es multe complicada crea/trova un programa per converti de roman a cirilica e reversada... Patric ****Me acorda ce la usores de cirilica conose ja la alfabeta roman. Me no comprende como cirilica es usos per aprende elefen, cuando nos ave no testos en cirilica. E si on ta crea tal testos per aida instrui, persones ci aprende con esta testos va irita otra parlores si los insiste scrive en cirilica a pos. Donce ci ta aprende elefen en cirilica? Serta, on pote crea un programa per converti, ma ci ta usa el? Simon **** La aprendentes de elefen en la CSN (Comunia de Statos Nondependente), Bulgaria, Macedonia e Serbia... An si pare plu bon aprende direta en roman... (cisa per estas ce ancora no conose la leteras roman?) Patric ---- * colofon = \n colophon **el es un parola multe bela - ma me pensa ce el es tota nonesesada! me sujeste "marca de primador". **La colofon es plu ce sola la logo de la primeria. En fato, el no inclui normal esta. El es la grupo de informas bibliografial ce on trova a la comensa de un libro, usual a la reversa de la "frontispiece" (un otra parola *mancante :-) Simon **me nota ce me disionario dise "a publisher's emblem or imprint, esp. one on the title page or spine of a book. a historical a statement at the end of a book, typically with a printer's emblem, giving information about its authorship and printing." wikipedia dise la mesma. ***Ma regarda ance la articles en la wikipedias de otra linguas. Per esemplo: "In editoria, il colophon (o colofone) è una breve descrizione testuale, posta all'inizio o alla fine di un libro, riportante le note di produzione rilevanti per l'edizione (i diritti dell'opera, le sue varie edizioni, eccetera)." "El colofón es una anotación generalmente en la última página de un texto, donde se detallan los datos de la publicación tales como nombre de la imprenta, nombre y domicilio del impresor, lugar, fecha (que consta de día, mes, año, santo del día o conmemoración o efemérides señalada) y tiraje." "Ein Kolophon (griech. κολοφων = Gipfel, Spitze) ist ein Text am Ende eines Buches, der Informationen über Ort, Zeit, Hersteller und Auftraggeber enthalten kann. Im Verlagswesen beschreibt es Details zur Produktion eines Buches." Simon ***oce, oce, estas sufisi! posable "nota de primador"? me ta vole evade crea parolas tecnical si los no es vera nesesada! **posable "desinia prima" per "frontispiece?" ***Bon. Ma "frontispis" se mesma pare es estrema internasional. Simon ***esta es un problem interesante: cual parolas tecnical (internasional o no) nos debe aseta en lfn? **grasias per coreta me eras ("sujestes" > "sujestas")! Jorj ***No preblom :-) Simon